


Needing to kiss to hide from bad guys

by copperwings



Series: Kiss prompts [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, prompt: needing to kiss to hide from bad guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperwings/pseuds/copperwings
Summary: His cover has been blown. Yuri knows it immediately as he steps out of the meeting with that scumbag who he was supposed to arrest in no more than a week’s time. They were going to bust that guy’s ass from here to Mars, but there’s no chance of that happening anymore.He can’t stop to worry about it right now, though, because right now his first priority is to make it to a safe location alive.





	Needing to kiss to hide from bad guys

**Author's Note:**

> I did [kiss prompts](https://worldofcopperwings.tumblr.com/tagged/kiss-prompts) on my tumblr, and I'm posting these here so they're more easily found.

His cover has been blown. Yuri knows it immediately as he steps out of the meeting with that scumbag who he was supposed to arrest in no more than a week’s time. They were going to bust that guy’s ass from here to Mars, but there’s no chance of that happening anymore.

He can’t stop to worry about it right now, though, because right now his first priority is to make it to a safe location alive. Yuri avoids all his usual routes and walks to an underground station that doesn’t have a platform for the train he usually uses.

The underground station is full of people, but Yuri spots the prying eyes from the crowd as soon as he steps in. He curses inwardly and ducks his head to cover his face, even though it’s not much use anymore. He’s already been spotted.

He turns to walk in the opposite direction, down the stairs to the tunnel leading to a train platform. Thankfully it’s the afternoon rush hour. The crowd of people surrounding him is his chance of slipping away, so he keeps up with the mass of commuters. As he glances back over his shoulder, there are two men walking in the crowd behind him. They have an air of nonchalance around them, but Yuri knows the look in their eyes. It’s the stone-hard stare of recognition, with a hint of not-letting-this-guy-out-of-my-sight thrown in for good measure.

The tunnel curves to the left and then forks into two, leading to the southbound and northbound platforms. A rush of warm air flows to meet him, a surefire sign of an approaching train. His only chance is to board that train and hopefully leave his pursuers behind.

Yuri bears to the right fork of the tunnel, slipping between a group of friends talking loudly with each other. He uses the group as a momentary cover to shrug out of his jacket, throwing it over his arm and in the process changing the color of his clothing from black to the red of the hoodie beneath. He pushes his hair back and pulls the hood up, covering the revealing strands of blond.

He walks past a couple making out against the wall, completely lost in one another as they suck face.

Yuri hears the PA system announcing that the southbound train is leaving in one minute, and he realizes his hopes of making it are slim. He doesn’t venture to look back, because that would give him away. For now, he can only hope they haven’t spotted him in his new disguise color, but he needs to come up with something, fast.

He walks around another corner and almost stumbles right into a guy wearing a leather jacket. Yuri looks into the warm brown eyes beneath an undercut for a split second and an idea strikes him. He can only hope he doesn’t get the living daylights punched out of him because of it, but he doesn’t have time to worry about that.

“I am  _really_  sorry about this, but someone is following me and I’m going to have to kiss you now,” Yuri says from beneath his hood, before roughly pushing the guy against the wall of the tunnel, plastering his jacket between the guy’s back and the wall. He presses their lips together without a second thought, hoping whoever is following him will walk past without looking too closely. 

The guy smells of leather and hair wax and tastes like fruity gum. He’s frozen between Yuri and the wall for a moment, but then he relaxes and his hand comes around and tugs Yuri closer by the small of his back. Yuri gasps into the kiss that a moment ago was one-sided.

It’s definitely not one-sided anymore. There is suddenly a whole lot of tongue in his mouth and the rushed click of their teeth together makes the contact feel urgent, like their lives depend on it.

Well, Yuri’s life kind of  _does_ depend on it. The hoodie still covers most of his face and he can only hope the kiss covers the rest.

The hand on the small of his back inches lower, and Yuri half-expects some passer-by to call them out on this impromptu PDA, but people just hurry past them on their way to the trains. Yuri feels like he’s on display, but then again, the people after him are looking for a lonely figure wearing a black jacket, not a guy in a red hoodie making out with someone against a wall.

The flow of people rushes past them to the train platform, and once the tunnel is almost empty, Yuri pulls back and glances around.

The men who were behind him are gone.

“I can’t believe it actually worked,” he whispers, a bit breathless.

“Wait, you were serious about being followed?” brown-eyes asks, sounding appalled. “I thought it was just the worst pick-up line of the century.”

Yuri scowls but then grins, wiping his mouth. “Hardly the worst pick-up line of the century,” he drawls. “I mean, it worked, didn’t it?”

As a response, he receives a smile that reaches up to the brown eyes. There is a hand extended his way. “Well, I usually do this the other way round, but whatever. Pleasure to meet you. I’m Otabek.”

“This isn’t my usual procedure either,” Yuri mumbles, grasping the hand and shaking it. “Yuri.”

“So, now that we’ve gotten past the pleasantries, can I buy you a coffee before we kiss again?” Otabek wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Yuri’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline and he fumbles for a response.

There are footsteps approaching from the platform, and some sixth sense warns Yuri that he does not want to be standing here when whoever’s coming up the stairs walks around the corner. Yuri glances toward the stairs and grabs Otabek by the hand. “You can buy me all the coffee and kiss me all you want later, but now we really,  _really_ need to get out of here.”


End file.
